


We are...

by Millie333



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Feels, Choose Your Own Ending, Deaths, Other, Self-Sacrifice, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millie333/pseuds/Millie333
Summary: -You may call me Cessair.-I will give you a chance to survive, if you complete a game of mine.-It's...destroyed...everyone...is dead...I...am...the...last...one...-We have to do this! If we don't, this world...-They...did...it...those idiots!-I didn't give you permission to disappear!-You have to save them, after everything they did for you!-How...are we...still alive...?





	1. Chapter 1

-...Something is wrong...I should probably check the alternate world, as I have not checked it in a long time...I hope, it is just my imagination... 

It was, in the middle of a world meeting...  
And it was chaos, with nations running around the room, arguing, yelling and fighting...  
The norm for those meetings...  
Until, a strange person appeared, out of nowhere, on top of the meeting table.  
The chaos stopped, and there was silence for a few seconds, as the nations warily looked at the intruder.  
-Who are you?-Germany asked cautiously, as Switzerland has already took out his goon, and Russia and Sweden were looking with really scary face expressions.-What are you doing here?  
-Oh me? Can't you tell?-The intruder said, giving everyone in the room, a strange feeling.-...It seems that you still can't...You would be surprised, when you find out...-He continued, as he smiled evilly.-For now, You may call me Cessair...A fitting name, if I say so myself.  
-Answer my question!-Germany yelled, in a scary voice. Italy, who was behind him, flinched.-WHY...ARE...YOU...HERE...?!  
-Really hasty, aren't you?-Cessair said, with false discontent.-Why am I here, huh? To conquer this world, of course~  
-You...!-Germany said, with malice. The other nations, were also not happy, as they drew their weapons, ready to strike.  
-I wouldn't do that, if I were you~-Cessair said, while laughing evilly.-You know why? Because, I can do this!  
Suddenly, Japan, Italy, Romano, Lichenstein, America, Canada, Finland and Norway, were shrouded by a strange black mist. After a second, they were teleported, and reappeared, with the mist still around them, disabling them of any kind of movement, around Cessair. The nations were shocked.  
-Ve Germany!-Italy started yelling in distress.-Germany! Save me!  
-Shut up! You are annoying!-Cessair said, mad. Italy started crying by now, making him even madder. Then, he trust his hand inside of Italy, and took his soul.  
-Ger...many...-Italy managed to say, before his body fell limp.-I...am...sor...  
-Italy!-Germany yelled, as he saw Italy's body fall. Then, he ran and sat by it, in sadness.  
-You bastard!-Romano yelled.-What did you do to my fratello?!-He continued, mad.-Let me go, so I can kill you, you piece of shit! You Cazzo! Stronzo! Carogna! Figlio di puttana! Merda...!  
-...Romano...Don't...!-Spain suddenly said, as he already dreaded of what is going to happen next.  
-I am already bored, of your tirade.-Cessair said. Then, he trust his hand inside of Romano, and took his soul.  
-...Bas...tard...-Romano managed to say, before his body fell limp.  
-Romano!-Spain ran to it, in tears. All of the nations(except Germany and Spain) looked at the scene in horror(Though, it varied between each nation).  
-Did you finally understand your situation?-Cessair said, in a crazy voice.-Or should I kill more nations?  
-YOU ASSHOLE!-America suddenly yelled.-HOW COULD YOU JUST KILL THEM?! HOW DARE YOU KILL MY FRIENDS!  
-...America...Not now...-England pleaded.  
-So? There's nothing you can do.-Cessair said, nonchalantly.-I am the one who decides here!-He said, with conviction. Then, he trust his hand inside of America, and took his soul.  
-...I...couldn't...-America barely said, before his body fell limp.-...Do...a...  
-America! You idiot!-England yelled as he ran to America's body. The nations were more horrified now.  
-I love your expressions~-Cessair said, in glee.-The deep sense of horror, sadness and hopelessness, it's so tasty~ The best kind of food I could ever taste~-He continued, not minding the mad looks he got.-I know, I will give you a chance to survive, if you complete a game of mine~  
-What game?-Russia asked, with a glare.  
-Not a hard one~-Cessair said. Then, he made Japan's, Lichenstein's ,Canada's, Finland's and Norway's souls forcefully exit their bodies, and float right before him. Their bodies, dropped to the ground, lifeless. China, Switzerland, France, Sweden and Denmark already started running to them, in anguish. The Italians' and America's souls also appeared floating before Cessair.-I give you coordinates to my castle, where we are going to fight~-He explained, smiling.-If you win, I will put them back, and leave you alone.-He grinned.-And if you lose, I will crush them right before your eyes.-He smiled again.-Don't you, just love this kind of game...?

-...deodamnatus! It was not just my imagination! I can not connect, with the alternate world at all! To make it worse, a strange person appeared and took the origin world's nations' souls away! And for a "Game", none the less!


	2. Chapter 2

-...Now I know, what happened to the alternate world...And to think, that the cause is "one enemy"...Stupid children of mine, why, do you always do this to me?! 

In the meantime...  
Inside of a big castle hall...  
The nations were fighting Cessair and they were losing, badly...  
They were laying on the ground, unable to move...  
-Hahahahaha! You can't even lay a single hit on me! You lost!-Cessair laughed.-You know why...? Because I am your precious' humans' negative emotions! Your own people are going to be your death! Now, isn't it ironic?-He laughed some more. After 2-3 minutes, he stopped laughing.-I hope you are ready, for your penalty~-He grinned evilly, as he made Italy's, Romano's, America's, Japan's, Lichenstein's, Canada's, Finland's and Norway's souls appear before him.-First, I am going to pull you into despair~-He pulled his hand towards the souls, as the lying nations looked above in despair.  
-...You won't!-A voice suddenly yelled. Then, Oliver suddenly appeared, and took the souls. Then, he jumped between the nations and Cessair, while giving the souls to Arthur in the process.  
-You! How did you come here?!-Cessair yelled, surprised. Then he suddenly started laughing.-Hahaha! Do you want your death to come sooner? To join your "Family"?  
-Oliver...? Why are you here...? What does he mean?-Arthur asked, surprised.  
-Our world...-Oliver said, in a grim tone.-It's...destroyed...everyone...is dead...I...am...the...last...one...  
-The whole...alternate world...was destroyed...?-Arthur was shocked.  
-Hahaha! Your world is destroyed! And you are barely alive!-Cessair said.-And still, you help them? It won't change a thing! You are still going to die, never to see your "Family" again!  
-...It's fine...It's my...decision...-Oliver said.-Besides, after I die...I am going, to return home...  
-I don't understand what you are saying. And I don't care.-Cessair said, bored.-...Fine, I will leave you alone...-He continued, uninterested.-...Don't celebrate it, though...-He grinned.-I will get you to fall into depression and horror, as you watch me and my minions destroy this world from 'The inside"!-He laughed again, and teleported.  
-...I...suppose...You want...to know...what happened...?-Oliver said, as he watched Arthur, teleport the souls back into their bodies.  
-...That...would be good to hear...-Arthur said, while going near Oliver, to catch him, in case he falls.  
-...One day...he appeared...in our world...and took...the souls...of our...family away...just like...he did now...-Oliver started explaining.-We...couldn't...defeat him...and he...broke...the souls...we broke...inside...as well...-He continued, in sadness.-...It became...worse...after that...-His face darkened.-...He...and his...minions...started attacking...earth...using human's...negative emotions...as fuel...for their...power...It was...hopeless...we couldn't...do a thing...-He started crying.-...Countries...were destroyed...one by one...each nation...disappearing...with their...land...-He started falling, and Arthur caught him.-...I...used my...magic...as a...fuel...to stay...alive...and try...to find...a way...to stop...it...-He coughed blood.-...finally...I found...a scroll...with a...spell...that could...stop it...but...-He coughed blood, again.-...I-I...Didn't make...it in...time...I was...the...only one...remaining...-He cried tears of blood.-...With the...last...of my...magic...I opened...a portal...just...before...the world...was destroyed...completely...-He started having a coughing fit.-...T-the...s-scroll...-He barely managed to say, as he took the scroll out.-...M-make...sure...that...at...least...this...world...will...remain...sa...fe...-He barely whispered, before managing to give Arthur the scroll, and completely disappearing.

-...Oliver, so you knew...You knew it all along...That you and your fellow nations, were originally a part of me...The part, that could connect with humans on an emotional level...And now, after your death, you returned...Inside of me...If only, you didn't find that scroll...But, would there really be a choice...?...Why, did it have to be...like this...?


	3. Chapter 3

-...This is horrible...It's only been a week...And the humans' souls are already sinking in darkness and hate...! They are murdering each other on the streets! And, why? Only because they are a little different! ...I can't connect to their souls! The only solution right now, is that scroll...If it was in the past, I could have used the spell myself...But now, only the nations can do it, since they are the link...But, the spell...It has such a high price...But, you are still going to do it, aren't you...? Because, you can't just sit around and watch the horror unfold...

Somewhere, in Canada...  
In the middle, of a snow field...  
Stood a big house...  
Surrounded by white bears, that were smoking marihuana...  
A world meeting was starting...  
And it was unusually quiet...  
Except for the song "Louder than thunder" by "The devil wears Prada", that America was listening to...  
-...Um, the meeting has started...-Canada said, unused to nations noticing him.-...England, if you would...  
-...Thank you...-England started saying, but then looked at America.-...America, are you okay...?  
-...uh...? What? Iggy?-America was startled.-...Of course, I am okay! Why wouldn't I be...?  
-You were replaying that song, over and over, since you got here...! And you are being unusually quiet, as well!-England said.-There's definitely something wrong with you! It's written on your face!-He said, seriously. Then made a kind expression.-...What's eating you, America?  
-...The whole situation...-America said, quietly.-And the fact, that I can't do a thing to help! Some hero am I, can't even help my own people!  
-...It's okay...-England said.-There's still a way, to change everything.  
-...There is...?-America wondered.  
-Yes, I, Norway and Romania discussed it.-England explained. Then, he took out the scroll Oliver gave him.-...This scroll, contains a magic, powerful enough to fully disintegrate "Cessair" and his minions, as well as diminish the hate in human hearts. It also, makes a barrier around our world, blocking every outside attacks.  
-...Right, your "magic" that doesn't even exist.-America said, unimpressed.  
-America, magic is real! You should know it by now!-England said.-And this scroll is the only way we can save everyone!-He continued, and then became silent.-...Sorry, about reminding that...  
-...It's fine...-America said, quietly.-...So, why didn't you tell about this before...? Is there something wrong with it...?  
-...It's an exchange magic...-England said, sadly.-...For it to work, we have to give all of our life force away.-He made a pause.-...After we use it, we will be no more.-He said quietly. There was a gasp, coming from everyone except, England, Norway and Romania.  
-...Anglettere, you are joking right?-France asked.-...Always, so mean with what you say to moi~  
-I am not joking.-England said, annoyed.  
-It's the truth.-Norway said. There was a few seconds of silence. Then, chaos.  
-Ve! Germany! Are we going to die?! I don't want to die!-Italy was heard the most, since he was already crying rivers.-Germany! Germany!  
-QUIET, YOU BLOODY IDIOTS!-England yelled, as he had enough. Everyone became quiet.-...Do you really think, that I am hurrying to die...?-He said.-Well, I don't...I still want to live...And make good memories with you all.-He said sadly.-But, we don't have a choice in the matter!-He continued, seriously.-We have to do this! If we don't, this world...  
-...I will do it...-Someone said. Everyone was shocked, since it was Italy.-...I am afraid of dying, not being able to eat pasta anymore, and not being able to be friends with you all...-He said, sadly.-But, I don't want this to continue...! I don't all the bellas, oumos and bambini, to become bad and kill each other! I won't be able to forgive myself, if that happened and I didn't do anything to help!  
-Well said, Italy!-Germany said, proudly.-you are very brave, when you want to be!  
-Ve~ Germany complimented me~-Italy said, happily.  
-...So, are you all okay with this...?-England asked, as he found his voice. Soon, voices of agreement were heard around the room, as well as an examination of:"I am going to become one with big brother!" which made Russia visibly pale.  
-See Iggy, all of us are going to do it!-America said.- For the earth and our people! We will save them all! And we would have no regrets!  
-...Well, It went out better than I thought it would...-England said.-...Okay, so, here's the plan, me, Norway and Romania are going to ready the spell...It should take about ten hours...It's a really hard spell, okay...?-He started explaining.-By then, we all should stand in the middle of the place where our heart is...Basically, the important point of each of our capitals...The spell would be activated, right after that...  
-...So, basically, we have 10 hours to live...-America said, pouting.-There's not much time, for everything I planned on doing!  
-...America, what were you planning on doing...?-England asked.  
-Well, going to Japan and watch all the anime again...Replay all the games...Play some new ones as well...Going to MacDonald's and eating as much as I can...-America started telling.  
-Ok! Ok! I got it...-England interrupted him.-You have ten hours, America...Ten...So, you would have to choose...  
-...Fine...-America said, pouting.-...Stupid ten hour limit...-He added quietly.  
-Meeting dismissed.-England said, as he couldn't notice Canada. Everyone hastily left the meeting place.

-...You all...You actually decided to do it...Even after, learning about the consequences...Because, you love your people...Because, it's your duty to them...I don't know how to feel about it...I really don't...I feel proud of you all, but at the same time...I am angry, that it has to be this way...You, who share my happiness and sadness...You, who understand me the most...You, who are trying their best, to not lose hope and do the right thing...Why, do you have to disappear...? Why, do you have to disappear, and in such a way?! Just, Why...?


	4. Chapter 4

-Long ago, I really struggled...I felt hopeless and deceived, for a long time…The humans...Those foolish children...They just couldn't get along...They, didn't even try to…Simple misunderstanding, turned to hate...Hate, turned into death and destruction...And, no matter how long, I tried to stop it, to explain it to them...That they are the same in my eyes, that it doesn't matter what race they are, what sex, what nationality, what skin color, what they believe in...I explained to them, that those don't matter...Because, they really don't…Their actions do...Their actions to themselves and those around them...But, my teaching...It went on deaf ears...And they continued, with their way to destruction...That's when, it happened...I just couldn't take it...My own children! Murdering each other in cold blood! To feel all of their emotions, hear all of their thoughts and see all their doings...Time and time again...It was too much...That was when...I couldn't repress my emotions any longer…My powers went haywire…The world was divided into two…The main world and the alternate world…I also, unconsciously, split small parts of my soul, and they were absorbed by the earth...Those, were you all…My fellow peers…Some of you, are already dead…And the others, are going to disappear soon…And, I will feel all alone, again…

Inside of England's basement…  
-England, why did you say that we need 10 hours to set up the spell?-Norway asked.-It takes 3 hours at most.  
-Oh, I know.-Romania said, snickering.-You wanted to give them time, to do what they want and to say their goodbyes, before it ends.  
-…N-no, what made you think that…?-England shuttered.-…I did it for myself! I am still not ready for it!  
-Weren't we three ready, ways before the meeting?-Norway said. England had a slight blush.  
-…S-shut up!-England said.-Let's just start, setting up the spell, okay…?  
-Whatever you say, little brother.-Romania said, still snickering.

In the meantime, the rest of the nations, were trying to, do the best with the time they have left...  
Of course, their bosses noticed their strange behavior...  
But, they were either too used to the strangeness of nations...  
Like...

With the Italy brothers...  
-So, what did you want?-Their boss asked, annoyed.-Just be quick, I don't have all day! Still need to think, about how to surprise attack the nearby countries, before they destroy us!  
-...Can we go to a walk in Italy?-Italy asked.-Me, Romano, You and your family~ Together with Germany and brother Spain~-He sing-sang.-We would have a good time~ we would eat pasta~ and pizza~ and pasta~ It would be so fun~  
-What my stupid fratello is trying to say, is that we are going out, now!-Romano said.-And we also take your family, the potato bastard and the tomato bastard with us!  
-...What...?-Their boss was surprised.  
-You heard me! Did you suddenly go deaf, you bastard?-Romano said.-I don't care if you have plans! We are going, now!  
-Ve~ we are going to have so much fun~-Italy sang.  
-...Fine...-Their boss said, as he took it as nation strangeness...-Let me just call my wife and kids, and some bodyguards...You, call your nation friends...And do it quick, before I change my mind!  
-Aye aye, sir!-Italy said, and took out his phone.

Or couldn't really do anything...  
Like with Japan...  
-Japan, we need to tark!-Japan's boss said, as he walked inside his room.  
-Hai.-Japan said, as he paused an anime episode.-What do you want, to tark about?  
-...Japan, what's going on?-His boss asked.-Since, you returned from the meeting, you have been acting reary strange!-He sounded concerned.-You didn't gave me a report about the meeting, then went for a rong walk, and rastry, hid in your room to watch anime!-He explained.-Why are you acting rike this? What happened at the meeting?  
-...I don't understand, what you mean.-Japan said, in a monotone voice. His boss looked mad at his reply.  
-Ter me what's going on, now!-His boss said.-Or, I wir have you watched 24/7!  
-...Fine...I wir ter you everything...-Japan said, a little annoyed. Then, he started to tell his boss what happened.  
-...You...What...?!-His boss was really shocked, as he listened to Japan's story.-...Ar of you, actuary decided to do that...?!  
-...Hai.-Japan said.-We wourd rather disappear ourselves, then ret everyone die!  
-...You...Are you serious...?!-Japan's boss was still shocked.  
-Hai. It's the onry way.-Japan said, in a serious voice. -That's why...I won't ret you interfere...-He said, as he disappeared, and then reappeared behind his boss.  
-...Japan...?-Japan's boss was surprised. Japan, lifted his hand, in preparation.  
-...Gomenasai.-He said, as he lowered it on his boss. His boss fell on the ground, unconscious.-...Sayonara.

After the 10 hour limit was over...  
And someone was listening to "Centuries" by "Fall out Boy"...  
All of the nations were already waiting...  
For the spell to activate...  
And only, a few seconds later, it did...  
As the spell activated, they began shimmering with their flag's colors'.  
Until, a beam of light went from each one of them, to the sky above...  
Making barriers around their countries...  
Which, then joined together, and made one big barrier around the world...  
It was getting bigger and bigger by the second...  
Until, it was completely surrounding their world...  
It also, made "Cessair" and his minions designate...  
As the evil and darkness, left human hearts...  
All of those who died, by the last week, were revived...  
The nations were happy...  
Happy that they could save everyone...  
They were really happy...  
Even when, they became weaker and weaker...  
And started to disappear...  
It was what they wanted...  
And they had no regrets...  
Those were their thought...  
As they disappeared...  
Leaving only their flags behind...

-...They...did...it...those idiots! They actually did it...Et...Et idiotae! I didn't give you permission to disappear! I didn't...Give you...Permission...


	5. Chapter 5

-...Stupid idiots...You really think, I would just let that stupid spell take you...? Exchange or not, it's not fair to just disappear...Fortunately, you all still aren't fully gone...I am, going to change the spell requirment...And pull you out, from the plane of nonexistance...But, I would need help with that...And I would get it, no matter if they want to help or not...Since, they owe you...And they have to return the favor...!

A week later...  
A meeting between the coutry leaders, was held...  
It was live, and the discussion was, about what happenned for the last two weeks and a half...  
As well as, the nations and their sacrifice...  
When suddenly, the ancients appeared!  
-...W-what...?  
-Who are you...?  
-The ancient nations.-Germania said, stoically.  
-After our children's sacrifice, god became depressed...-Gaul explained. Suddenly, "Not really depressed, just sad..." was heard.-...So, he sent us here, to tell you of a way to revive them...  
-How...?  
-It seems that they didn't fully disappear, since their essences remained inside their flags...-Ancient Britain started to explain.-Also, the connection between them and their citizens didn't break, a small part of them remained in you all.-She became hopeful.-With your help, they could be revived!  
-...This is crazy!  
-It could be dangerous!  
-...It was their choice, it would be better to leave things as they are...  
-It was their duty...  
-...Guys, I don't think...  
-WHAT HATH THY JUST SAITH?!-A booming voice, was suddenly heard.-HATH THY NO SHAME, INGRATIFICUS EGISTAS!  
-...Who...Is...That...?  
-...What...?  
-...Huh...?  
-I think, they are confused.-Rome said.  
-...They are...-Ancient Greece said.-...It was also very loud...And not something, they would instantly understand...  
-...Well, he is mad at them, and it's no wonder...-Gaul said, also mad.-Ignoring our children's sacrifice like that! How dare they!  
-...Calm down, you idiot...!-Ancient Britain said. Then, they started fighting. A sigh was heard, soon after.  
-No fighting!-A voice ordered. The fighting stopped.-...In three days, you all, shall put your nations' flags in the middle of St. Peter's square, around the obelisk..-He said, calmly.-Around the area, people of different nationalities shall gather...Where they shall pray for their nations' revival...-The voice became serious.-I shall do the rest.  
-...Wha...?  
-You shall do it...! It is your responsibility!-The voice ordered.-You have to save them, after everything they did for you! If not for them, you would have been long dead, your bodies rotting and being eaten piece by piece, by vultures, maggots...!  
-We get it!  
-...O-okay...  
-...We will do it...  
-...Well, that's one way to do it...-Gaul said, surprised.-...He must be still mad at them...

After 3 days...  
In St. Peter's square...  
The flags, were already around the obelisk...  
With the ancient nations, and the nations' bosses and their families standing near...  
The rest of the square, was full of people of different nationalities...  
As well, as the Vatican itself...  
There, were also a bunch of birds sitting all over the place...  
-Ready yourselves.-A voice was heard.-I shall start the revival...  
After 10 seconds, a big, gold colored, magic/spiritual circle appeared at the square...  
It became bigger and bigger, until it enveloped all of the Vatican...  
Then, the people began to shimmer with a gold light...  
And, the circle became even bigger, now enveloping the city of Rome...  
Then, the light became brighter and brighter, until it was the only thing the eye could see...  
-...Ugh...-Could be heard, right before the light dimmed. Around the obelisk, the nations lay, still unconscious, but very much alive.  
-My cute grandsons are back~-Ancient Rome sang in delight.  
-Why aren't they waking up?!-Gaul wondered.  
-They were just brought back to life.-Ancient Britain said.-They must be really weak.  
-...That's good to know.-Germania said.-...Did anyone hear that "Ugh" from before...?  
-It was me.-The voice said.-Didn't use, that much power in a while.  
-...That must have hurt.-Ancient Britain said, in understanding.-How did it feel like? In human terms?  
-...In human...Let's see...-The voice said.-...It felt like, being slowly clawed with a knife, which is covered in acid and is on fire, while fully feeling every second of it...  
-...And, you just said "Ugh" at that kind of pain?!-Gaul yelled, shocked. That's when, the recently revived nations began to slowly wake up. After they did however, they were really shocked.  
-How...are we...still alive...?-England asked, as he found his voice.-The spell...It...should have...  
-It did...You were revived...-Ancient Britain said.-How are you feeling?  
-...Weak...-England said, surprised at the explanation his mother gave him.  
-Grandpa Rome~ It's so good to see you~-Italy sing-sang, not as surprised as the rest of the nations. Suddenly, he became sad.-...Where's Holy Rome...? Grandpa and everyone else is here, why isn't he here as well...?-by now he started crying.-He didn't want to see me, is that so...?  
All of the ancient nations, were surprised.  
-What are you talking about?-Germania asked, concerned.  
-...What...?-Italy was surprised.-But Holy Rome, he...  
-He never died.-A voice was heard. Italy became scared.  
-Ve! Who is that?-Italy asked. There was a sigh.  
-Ego sum deus.-The voice said. Italy relaxed.  
-Ve~ It's nice to meet you~-Italy said, happily. Then, he became confused.-What did you said, about Holy Rome?  
-He never died.-The voice said.-You should know what that means, don't you? The similarities are uncanny, after all.  
-Ve?!-Italy was shocked.-...But...I thought...I was just...  
-...Italia...Stop screaming...You are...Giving me a headache...!-Germany said.  
-Ve~-Italy said, as he laid on Germany.  
-Italy!-A yell was heard. Germania glared at Ancient Rome. The other ancient nations and the revived nations, just looked at the scene in different ways...  
...It was going to be a long day...

-...I am glad, that it ended well...Just hope, that it would remain like this for a while...Ugh...It still hurts...! I should probably relax for a while...Maybe, remining in mediation mode, for a while...Then, I would think about how to recreat the Alternate world, it's people and nations...It would take some time, but it's not like I am hurrying anywhere...


	6. Chapter 6

-…If only, it actually ended like that…I would have given my all, for it to end like that…But, it didn't…It…Didn't…

Somewhere…  
And nowhere…  
In pitch darkness…  
A voice was heard…  
-…When the nations used the spell, I hoped, that some of their esences would remain inside their people…So, I would be able to bring them back, from the nonexistance…I really hoped for it…

Hopelesness…

-…But my hopes were completely shattered, they were no more…There was no one for me to bring back…No one at all…

Sadness…

-…I didn't want the humans to forget, about their nations' sacrifice…So, I told them everything about it…They finally believed me, and tried to be better people…It made me happy…"Maybe, Just maybe, this time, it would be better?", I thought…But…it was just my wishful thinking…And nothing more…

Sullenness…

-…Not even, a few years have gone by…And the humans forgot, about the nations and their sacrifice…And resumed their foolishness…!

Anger…

-…Then, World war 3 started…It was horible…So much death and destruction…Even more, that the first two world wars combined…And with it, earth was dying as well…I managed to keep it alive, but I knew, that if things continued as they are, then…It may as well, disappear completely…

Biterness…

-…I should have done it, I should have obliterated the world back then…But, I was foolish…I wanted to give the humans another chance…Just like I did, numerous times before…"A behelovent god", huh…?

Confusion…

-…Why, am I so forgiving…? Why, do I always, always, give them another chance…? Why, do I even try, when I know, that they don't even care? That they don't want to care? Why, do I love those foolish, despicable traitors so much?

Weakness…

-…The humans, really didn't care…As they continued, to harm themselves and others…Murdering and destroying, everything and everyone in their wake…That's when, I had enough…I had enough, of those Fragmen de faex! So, I ended it all…I erased the world from existance! And, I had so much fun doing it!

Insanity…

-Then, It was finally peaceful~ It was finally quiet~ With no annoying voices in my head~ Everything, was finally Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~ Silent~


End file.
